1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripping device for use on a paint receptacle, in particular a tin of paint, comprising a U-shaped grip with a middle section that functions as a handgrip and two arms that are connected to it, the free outer ends of which are provided with a means of coupling for coupling to a paint receptacle in such a way that it is detachable, where at least the free outer ends of the arms can move with respect to the middle section. By U-shaped is meant any shape having two arms and a middle section in between them, where each of the arms has a free outer end.
2. Prior Art
Such a gripping device is known from the American patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,858. The coupling elements of this known gripping device are two hooks on the free outer ends of the grip, which can be hooked under the inward protruding rim of a tin of paint and two locking elements that can slide along the grip's arms which can be slid in front of the hooks' openings in order to close off the rim of the paint tin. The grip of the known gripping device is flexible as a result of which the free outer ends of the grip's arms can be bent towards each other in order to be able to get the hooks under the rim of a paint tin. The disadvantage of this known gripping device is that in order to fit it on a paint tin two hands are usually necessary to push the free outer ends of the grip's arms towards each other and in any case, it is difficult to fit the gripping device on a paint tin with one hand.